


and grapes

by Itylien



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, I couldn't bring myself to use Luthor's name, M/M, Some sort of AU, Zod pov, i guess, inspired by the procreation scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itylien/pseuds/Itylien
Summary: The grape burst open, absolutely no match to Zod powerful jaws.





	and grapes

**Author's Note:**

> Written about an hour ago. Sudden burst of creativity on a train. No context beyond what seemed obvious to my clearly diseased brain.

**and grapes**

There was no stipulation to that end written into the treaty but Zod felt it was at least implied that the physical show of subservience, demanded in accordance with Ktyptonian tradition, should at least be embarrassing for the human chosen for performing the rite.

Instead - as he was dressing himself after the act, not with haste but with purpose - the human all but lounged on Zod bed. Naked. Unashamed. Loose limbs flowing through the air, following the lazy rhythm of his words.

What he was talking about Zod didn't care but there must have been a direct question somewhere in the sea of words because as he failed to respond the human flipped himself to his front to easily catch his eyes in the mirror.

The human coppery hair shone in the otherwise discreet pinlight merley texturing the murk of Zods quarters.

He was such a fool to think bringing the rite so firmly into his own territory would finally afford him an upper hand. It seems the human was completely incapable of common decency which clearly dictated that he should be the one to dress hurriedly and slink away after the mandated time for the rite was up.

Instead the human not only met his gaze but wasn't afraid to glance away from him - casually reaching to the refreshment tray to pick one of the white grapes - and look right back just as he was biting into the fruit.

The sound of it obscene, sudden burst of smell and flavor in Zods mind a testament to just how much of his attention the human held.

"Like what you see?" The human asked, waving the half of the grape towards him, the stretch of his lips leaving absolutely no doubt what it was that he was actually offering. Naked. In Zod’s own quarters. On Zods own bed. Zods spend likely leaking out of him still. No shame. No fear.

But then what would he have to fear? His submission bought him and his another week of good graces. There could be no doubt Zod will keep his duty as long as the human followed the letter of the treaty. And the letter was thoroughly followed.

"No need." He barked, putting to right the drapings signifying his rank. He purposefully looked away from the human which seemed to have the exactly opposite effect to the one he had intended if familiar huff of irritation was anything to judge from.

The human was in no mood to let him get away with what little dignity he still attained.

"Don't be like that. You know you want it." Again the crunch of a fruit made the exchange into double entendre rather than shameless advance.

Zod said nothing, managed to keep himself from giving his irritation away and made to take first decisive step out and away.

Something bounced off of the back of his head.

He pivoted immediately, instinctively, right in time to see the human catching another grape out of the air to pop it into his mouth through a wide, wicked grin.

"Come and get it." He said, sitting back on his heels and cheekily taking aim with yet another grape.

Zod planned to slap the fruit right out of his hand, and maybe also slap the smug satisfaction off the human insufferable face.

There was therefore no explanation as to why he found himself on his knees, hands on the human spread thighs, the human fingers all but playing with his mouth, sliding the grape in and out. In and and then in deeper still.

"Bite." The human whispered, hot and quiet. He knew he didn't have to be loud, he probably knew that at this stage his sounds already filled Zod’s whole world.

The grape burst open, absolutely no match to Zod powerful jaws.

He could have taken the human whole hand if it pleased him, nothing to stop him, it would take just as little effort to break his fragile bones...

Blinded with lust he had not enough presence of mind to swallow through the flood of juice, dripping down his chin, his mouth gaping around the human fingers.

The human laughed. No fear, no fear - beat his heart. His other hand on Zod's face, nimble fingers wiping away the spill before he finally leaned down for a kiss.

Zod's on duty. This is all a part of his duty. He has completed his obligation as a commander. He should be on his way back. To the bridge. He should have left the human and his games behind without another thought...

The human all but pulled him on top of himself. Into himself. Warm. Soft.

No fear. No fear.

Steady rhythm of his heart deafening.

Breathless laughter.

The smell of want want want in the air.

And grapes.

**Author's Note:**

> A tumor is growing strong and fresh in my temporal lobe. What other explanation is there for this?
> 
> Why isn't there porn on this ship? Is it the necrophilia?


End file.
